Fighting For A Life
by Judy Greenleaf
Summary: AU When Elrond learns of a war brewing between two rivalling communities, he takes it upon himself to try and save a little girl that is caught in the middle. Also features Elladan and Elrohir
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as much as it pains me to admit. Though I wish I owned Legolas.. hmm. I am not making any money of this, it is purely for fun!

Summary: When Elrond learns of a war brewing between two rivalling communities, he takes it upon himself to try and save a little girl who is caught in the middle. 

Author's Note - I have never written a story where Elrond is the primary character, but he is one of my favourites, so I thought, why not! He does not come into the story yet though, but soon. Please Review!!!

****

Fighting for a Life

Chapter 1

The twin sons of Elrond walked into the torn apart city, that literally reeked of death and fear. They had been returning home from their journeys with the rangers and now they found themselves in a community located in the Iron Hills area. There was dead bodies scattered all over the soiled ground, and also badly injured individuals. Elrohir looked at his brother, who had a similar look of confusion over his fair features. 

"What in the Valar happened here?" the younger twin mumbled to himself as he and the others were then suddenly surrounded by a group of men. 

The men that had just come up to them were armed with swords, spears and crossbows, ready to take down anybody that challenged them. Elladan put his arms in front of him to show that he meant no harm, but that did not seem to calm the spirits of the humans. "What are you doing here? What is your business? Have you come from the encampment near the sea of Rhun, the Rhun Hills?" a man called Kishlin demanded harshly. 

"We mean you no danger, we are just travelling. All we did was stumble upon your city, we are not spies or whatever you think we are" Elladan assured. "My name is Elladan, this is my brother, Elrohir. We hail from the elven realm of Imladris. We are the sons of the Lord Elrond."

"Elrond?" Kishlin repeated, as if he knew the elven lord himself. "I have heard of him, a renowned healer and what not. I am sorry for raising our weapons upon elvish royalty" he said as he motioned for the others to lower their blades and leave him with the two firstborns. He called for them to walk beside him as he started to moved along the gravel path that was stained with blood. 

"Do you mind if I inquire as to what occurred here?" Elrohir asked. 

"Not at all, I am Kishlin by the way, we were attacked during the night, this past evening. The ones ambushing us came from a location called the Rhun Hills. Our city has been fighting with them for a year now, why, I will not say. I don't know you well enough to inform you of my country's personal affairs. All I can say is that we have been on the defensive side for too long. The leader of our town was injured in the attack last night and is currently recovering, so he has left it up to me to take care of order while he is away. That means I have to attend to you as well. We have an inn that hasn't been completely destroyed, a pub, a market" the man said pointing to a stone building. "I can guarantee you that there will be some empty rooms in there. Nobody really comes to see our country. Not that I blame them, we have become really run down."

"That's terrible" Elladan responded. "You said you have only been defending, have you tried any offensive moves to try and save yourselves?"

"I'm sure we would, but we have not the means to do so. Just so you know, I am not hinting around for your realm's assistance. Like I said, I can not inform you why we are fighting, so I am not going to ask you to fight with us" Kishlin professed. "I have some business to take care of, you two go on to the inn. Tell the innkeeper that I sent you there and he won't give you a problem." And with that final piece of advice, Kishlin left the twins. 

Elladan began to walk towards the entrance door, but he was halted when his brother grabbed him arm, stopping movement. "Do you hear that?" Elrohir questioned. 

The older twin became very still as he tried to perceive the noise his twin was talking about. He could not pick up on anything out of the usual. All he heard was people shuffling about, talking, shouting, the normal sounds of a human community. "I don't hear anything. Perhaps you are starting to hear things" he laughed only to earn himself a hard elbow in the ribs. 

"Then you're not listening fully. I hear crying" Elrohir proclaimed as he began to drag him companion down an alleyway, just beside the tavern. A proud smile crossed the younger twin's face when he saw that he was correct. There was a person in the alley, though his amusement quickly faded when he realized just how correct he was. The person in the passage was weeping heavily, so heavily that they seemed to be almost shaking, underneath a wool cloak that they were draped in. 

"Excuse me," Elladan said gently as he and his sibling got loser to the other, who seemed to jump at his voice. 

When the unnamed person got to their feet, the hood of the cape fell, revealing a head full of brown tresses. The elves could tell that she was only a child. She looked no older than eleven years old and as they got nearer to her they could see that she was bone thin. The girl didn't look scared of them, in fact she almost looked relieved that they were the ones there. She had green eyes and a few freckles dotted her pale skin. She was human, the brothers noted. "Who are you, other than my saviours?" she inquired as she walked over to them, meeting them in the middle of the alleyway. 

"I am Elrohir, and this is Elladan" the noldor elf stated perplexedly. "And who are you?"

"Hannah" she said eagerly as she wiped away her tears. "Please, wherever you have come from, can you take me back there with you? I need to get away from this place, I need to get away from my father. I must" she exclaimed, shocking them to say the least. 

As immature and childlike as her proclamation seemed, the twins couldn't help but take it to heart. The girl appeared most desperate for their help. "Why do you have to get away from here?" Elladan inquired. 

"There is no time for an explanation. I need to get out of the Iron Hills. It is a matter of life and death, mine."

****

I know it's short, but please review. It means a lot to me. Constructive criticism is accepted, but flames will be burned! **LOL**


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I won nothing except my original characters and I am not making any money off of it. 

Summary: When Elrond learns of a war brewing between two rivalling communities, he takes it upon himself to try and save a little girl that is caught in the middle.

****

Fighting For a Life

Chapter 2

Glorfindel walked down the hallway towards his friend's study, with a smile plastered over his face. He always knew, but it seemed like Elrond always forgot. Anytime that Elladan and Elrohir went away together they always brought trouble back with them, and this time was no different. He had not heard the whole story yet, but when he saw the twin terrors come through the gate with somebody who they didn't leave with, he knew that something was wrong. When he reached his destination he saw that the mahogany door was open already and so he entered. "Your sons have returned."

The lord of Imladris saw a twinkle in his companion's eye and that only made fear strike his heart. "What did they do this time?"

*

"Don't worry" Elrohir said as he placed a comforting hand on the quivering shoulder of the child. "Just tell our father exactly what you told my brother and I. I am positive that he will have the same reaction that we did. Anybody with a heart would have the same reaction that we did."

"He is right" Elladan assured with a smile.

"I am not sure of this was such a good idea" Hannah said shaking her head. "I don't want my father to get mad at me. He'll use the belt, I am sure of it. Every time that I disobey him, he uses the belt. It hurts, you know? Maybe I should just go home."

Elrohir just shook his head. "Never, I won't allow it. Listen" he said as he knelt down in front of her and took her small hand in his own. "There is no home that you can go back to. The conditions…they just were not right. I am surprised that no body took you away from there before we had the chance. You said that no one knew, but believe me, they knew. Someone always knows, they just don't have the courage to do anything about it."

"What's going on here?"

The twins recognized the booming voice to belong to their father, who had now entered the library along with his trusted friend and advisor. "Adar, please, just let us explain. We needed to bring her here, we had no choice" Elladan proclaimed. 

When Elrond saw the girl sitting timidly on one of the wooden chairs, he quickly made his way over to her. He smiled at her to let her know that he meant no harm. In his most soothing and gentle voice, he began to speak to her. "My name is Elrond, I have already been told that you are Hannah. That is a beautiful name. I just have to ask you a few questions, but don't worry, you are not in trouble. Why is it that my sons have brought you here?"

Hannah looked at the twins quickly, silently asking for permission before she started. When they nodded, telling her that it was all right, she started to explain. "They had to. I asked them to take me away from my father. My dad, he runs a place called the Iron Hills. My mom lives with her husband in a place called Rhun Hills. They are fighting with each other over me and who gets to keep me."

****

"I see. Both of your parents want to have custody of you so their communities are fighting over it" Elrond responded as he nodded his head. But when he looked at his sons he saw solemn expressions on their faces that he couldn't quite figure out. It was like they were trying to tell him that the river ran much deeper than that. 

"Go ahead" Elladan assured as he patted the girl on the back. "You're doing great."

"I heard my dad talking with his friend about the fights. You see, my mom married a leader of people called…I forget what they were called, but they are bad people. My dad's people are losing the fights all the time so he made a deal with my mom and her husband. He was telling his friend that he and my mom agreed that she would stop attacking if he gave me to them so they could kill me" Hannah finished as she began to cry uncontrollably and ran into Elladan's arms. 

Elrond wasn't sure what to make of the information he had just received so he looked to his younger son for aid to understand. 

"They are called the Barryonies" Elrohir explained and he saw that his father knew what he was talking about. They were a race created by Morgoth, immortals. "Apparently there is one person in Middle Earth who has the power to destroy them. When Hannah grows up she will come into some sort of power that could mean the end for the Barryonies. They want to kill her so that she will not be able to harm them in the near future."

"How did you learn this" the peredhil asked, both he and Glorfindel were very curious. 

"Elladan and I did some research before coming home. There are people there who aren't willing to let this happen. They told us this as long as we promised not to tell anybody that they were the ones who gave us this information. It just gets me that they are able to help us, but they are scared to let people know that they still have souls" Elrohir said as he crossed his arms in front of him. 

"My son, you can't expect everybody to have the same amount of courage as you."

"I know" the younger twin sighed. 

Glorfindel scratched the tip of his naked chin as he prepared to say something. "Well we have to do something. We can't just turn our heads to such an event. My conscience would never let me live it down and I know that yours' won't either."

"No, it won't" Elrond replied. "Did you tell them where you were from?"

Elrohir nodded his head and bit his bottom lip when he realized why he was being asked that question. "Damn it, we told tem everything, where we were from, our names, that you were our father. They will know exactly where to find us. I didn't even think of that, I feel like an idiot."

"Don't worry," Elrond assured he patted his son on the shoulder. "Just because they know where to find us doesn't mean a thing. They can not prove anything."

"So…you're not mad" Elrohir inquired. 

"No, I am not mad. I'm proud of you, you did a very selfless thing, you saved a little girl's life. You really are growing up. You did something knowing that you would get nothing in return. I am glad to be your father" the son of Earendil replied with a smirk as he embraced his son. 

*

Hannah heard a knock on the door of the quarters that she had been given to stay in. In a shy, quiet voice she bade them to enter. When the door opened she saw that it was the lord of Imladris himself, and so she jumped off of her bed and knelt down on he floor, out of respect. He shook his head and motioned for her to get up and she did so, brushing off her white dress when she got to her feet. She wasn't quite sure what to say to him so she remained silent and waited for him to start speaking. 

"I needed to ask you something, for your own safety" Elrond began. "Elrohir has mentioned some information to me and I wanted to know if you were aware of it. Do you know what you will be gifted with when you are fully grown? Do you know what powers will be bestowed upon you?"

"I think it's something like I'll be able to kill my stepfather's people, right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like that. This is a big responsibility. When you reach the age of eighteen, you will come into your full abilities not only as woman, but as a…as a witch" Elrond declared. 

"A witch?" Hannah questioned, somewhat disbelievingly. "Do you mean that I am a witch?"

"Yes, you are. I have been doing some investigating into your situation and that is what I have concluded. There was one other person like you, two hundred years ago and she was killed when she was seventeen years old. I don't want that to be your fate. The only problem is that the people who want to hurt you already know what you will be capable of and it is only time before they come for you" Elrond said. 

"They killed her?" the girl asked, as a grimace appeared an her face. 

"They did. Hannah, understand that you have a very special gift. You will soon have the ability to get rid of the last evils of Morgoth that still linger in Middle Earth. That is an amazing gift."

"A gift or a curse?" she demanded as tears began to well in her green eyes. "My mother wants to kill me and my father is willing to let it happen. That, my lord, is no gift. Parents are supposed to care for their children and protect them, not hand them over to death so easily or be the ones to kill them. They are supposed to be like you. You protect Elladan and Elrohir, right?"

"As much as I can" Elrond responded as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. "And I promise you that both I and my sons will do everything we can to protect you. We won't let anything happen to you, I swear it."

"I don't want to get you into any trouble or cause you any problems."

"It's not a problem, I assure you" the son of Earendil cooed. 

"How do you say thank you in elvish?" Hannah inquired as she looked up at him.

"Hannon le" he responded softly. 

"Okay, hannon le, Elrond…hannon le."

To be Continued

Wow, it took a while to get the second chapter up, but I hope that it was worth the wait. I want to thank those who took the time to review my story, it really means a lot to me. I realize that I have made up a race and that some people may not appreciate that, but I figure it's my prerogative since this is an AU story. For those of you who are reading any of my other stories, I promise that I will be updating them shortly. Please review, it means a bunch. Flames will be burnt! J/K


End file.
